


Anticipation

by Inell



Series: Teeny Fic Challenge [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, F/M, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Future Fic, Getting Together, Kissing, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Multi, Past Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Polyamory, Public Blow Jobs, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9832499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Stiles is being the third wheel again for Jordan and Lydia’s date, but they soon make him realize that there’s nothing with being the third.





	

**Author's Note:**

> derekslaura said: Jordan/Stiles/Lydia for teeny fics? 
> 
> Are you the answer? I shouldn't wonder  
> When I can feel you whet my appetite  
> With all the power you're releasing  
> It isn't safe to walk the city streets alone  
> Anticipation is running through me  
> Let's find the keys and turn this engine on  
> Take Me Home Tonight by Eddie Money

“I should probably head home,” Stiles says, dragging his thumb over the rim of his shot glass. He’s already had three shots tonight, which isn’t enough to even give him a buzz, but it’s more than enough to make him drowsy later. Hopefully, he’ll be able to sleep tonight. He can’t remember the last time he’s actually got more than a couple of hours at a time.

“It’s still early, Stiles.” Jordan leans across the table and smiles. “You should stay a while longer. I mean, you’re off tomorrow, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, I am, but any more drinks will start me working on a buzz, and that’s not safe to drive home,” he points out. “Besides, I’m third wheeling on your date, again, which is going to eventually make you two start resenting me.”

“Resentment isn’t a word that comes to mind when thinking about our feelings for you, Stiles,” Lydia tells him. She puts her hand on his thigh and squeezes, causing a reaction that he’d been trained to have back when they dated in high school. That was over a decade ago, though, and she’s been dating Jordan since she moved back to Beacon Hills to teach at the university there.

“She’s right, you know?” Jordan has moved around the table and is now sitting on the booth beside Stiles, opposite of Lydia. When he puts his hand on Stiles’ thigh, it’s a little too much.

“Right. Haha. Very funny. I get it.” Stiles clears his throat. “I don’t need a pity fuck or whatever you two have in mind just because I’m having trouble sleeping since the Morales case. Not that I don’t appreciate the lengths you’re willing to go for our friendship, but I’ll be fine.”

“You’re still an oblivious idiot.” Lydia huffs before she leans over and kisses him. It’s not a friendly kind of kiss, the brief slide of lips against skin that they’ve been doing since their amicable break-up freshman year. Now, this is a real kiss, an ‘I want to fuck you’ kind of kiss that has nothing platonic about it.

When Lydia pulls back, Stiles doesn’t have time to stammer at her because there are fingers in his hair, turning his head, and then Jordan’s kissing him. It’s a forceful kiss, restrained power as their mouths press together for the first time. Jordan flicks his tongue out, and Stiles parts his lips, letting the kiss deepen as he starts to return the kiss a little more eagerly than he’d have ever expected.

Eventually, Jordan pulls away, and then Lydia’s there again, kissing him deeply as four sets of hands push his shirt up and touch bare skin, teasing and caressing, a larger hand moving lower, sliding into his pants, stroking him until he’s whining into the kiss. They keep doing that, kissing him and touching him, until he’s hard and leaking, dripping on their fingers, his lips tingling from all the kisses, his neck damp from the marks Lydia keeps sucking on him, hard enough to bruise.

No one comes over to ask them to leave. They’re in some club that Lydia and Jordan like, and it’s not unusual to see people making out in dark corners, but this is in a booth in the lounge. There are a lot of people around. Someone must realize what they’re doing, must see Jordan’s arm moving under the table, must notice Lydia taking Stiles’ hand and pressing it against her wet panties, must know they’re breaking the law.

A sheriff’s deputy, a college professor, and an FBI agent can’t be caught having sex in a public place. It would ruin their careers, without a doubt. But Stiles can’t form the words of warning, can’t tell them they’re going too far, doesn’t want this to end because he’s jerked off more times than he can remember imagining this very scenario. Lydia’s got two of his fingers inside her, riding his hand as she leaves hickies on his neck and lipstick smeared on his face. Jordan’s still jerking him off, fingers wrapped around Stiles’ girth, thumb rubbing pre-come over the head before another stroke.

“She’s told me about this,” Jordan whispers in his ear, twisting his wrist as he strokes. “I didn’t believe her, didn’t think it could be as big and perfect as she described, but it’s true. Can’t wait to get my mouth on it, to watch you sliding into her as I fuck that tight ass of yours, to ride it so hard I can’t sit down without feeling for you _days_.”

“What’s stopping you from putting your mouth on it now?” Stiles asks, rolling his hips and fucking Jordan’s fist. Lydia moans against his neck, her fingers playing with the hair on the nape of his neck.

“Yeah, Jordan. What’s stopping you?” Lydia’s smile is wicked as she spreads her legs, tugging her skirt up just enough to let Jordan watch Stiles’ fingers slide inside her. “No one’s watching us. We can do whatever we want here without worrying anyway. You know that.”

Jordan licks his lips, his eyes flaring slightly before he’s leaning over and sucking half of Stiles’ dick into his mouth at once. Stiles’ cry of surprise is caught by Lydia’s mouth, her tongue sliding into his mouth as Jordan starts bobbing his head. Stiles can hear him choking when he takes too much, reaches down to grip Jordan’s short hair and buck up, fucking his face as Lydia rides his other hand, a third finger easing into her.

“I knew he’d look gorgeous with your cock in his mouth,” Lydia says, voice a soft sigh as she nuzzles Stiles’ ear. “I can’t wait to watch you fuck him. He takes my toys so well, better than you ever did, but none of them compare to you.”

“I prefer fucking to getting fucked,” Stiles murmurs, looking down to watch Jordan’s cheek bulge as he rolls his hips. “But I’m versatile, really. Just prefer a dick to a toy.”

“I’ve missed you, Stiles. Missed this,” she clarifies, leaning in to kiss him gently while her boyfriend squeezes his balls and sucks even harder on his dick.

“You’re sure this isn’t pity sex because you know I’m having trouble right now?” he asks, looking into her eyes and seeing nothing but love and desire.

“We’re going to take you home tonight,” she tells him, “and we’re not planning on letting you go anytime soon. Now, come in my boyfriend’s mouth and let him taste you.”

“Fuck, Lydia,” he groans, rubbing his thumb over her clit as he fucks Jordan’s face a little more intently, listening to him gulping and sucking and slobbering and it’s just too much. He hears her soft gasp as she comes, his fingers sticky and wet as she rolls her hips, and he pulls his fingers out, sucking on them, having the taste of her on his tongue for the first time nearly ten years, and Jordan sucks particularly hard, sending him over the edge.

It’s only after he’s spurting his come into Jordan’s mouth that he realizes maybe he should have used a condom. He’s clean, of course, and Jordan’s a hellhound that probably can’t even get STDs, but it’s better safe than sorry, right? Only it’s too late now. Jordan is swallowing every spurt of come, milking his dick for every last drop, before he’s raising his head and kissing Lydia in front of Stiles.

The knowledge that they’re sharing Stiles’ come right now has his dick twitching with interest. When they finish, they look at him and smile, matching wicked smiles that have his heart racing and the anticipation high. “You said something about taking me home with you tonight?”

They lean in to kiss him, Jordan getting their first as Lydia whispers, “And never letting go.”


End file.
